


【机枪】芜湖！超火流星！

by Tamamura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Superbolide, 超火流星
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamamura/pseuds/Tamamura
Summary: 机工X枪刃，纯肉，建议把超火流星加入（性爱）循环.jpg
Relationships: 机工士/绝枪战士, 机枪





	【机枪】芜湖！超火流星！

机工把揉着枪刃的腰，他知道现在枪刃不是很清醒。  
刚刚那会高潮，机工才逼迫枪刃开了一个超火流星，并且没有任何给他使用极光的机会，一次又一次把他顶在墙上。准确来说是枪刃太不会把握时机了，放着火流星的时间享受高潮，结果下一秒又被机工操到汁水横流。机工一边在心中给枪刃找着合适的理由，一边从腰摸到枪刃的屁股。  
这里的洞穴仍在流着精水，射进去的精液缓慢地挪出来，从穴口一点点经过大腿内侧挪到床单上，抓人眼球也抓得死死的。机工平稳着呼吸，手指又再次插入了没法合拢的穴内。  
枪刃闷哼一声，才红着眼睛从枕头抬起头看向机工。此时超火流星还在cd，他闷闷不乐，哪次进迷宫不是治疗职业把他伺候得好好的，要天赐给天赐，要绿帽要先天什么都有，生怕他一枪崩掉了自己，而boss的攻击还是穿透无敌的。但是在机工身下他只觉得机工这枪不用自己开火流星就能崩掉自己，更过分的是机工还拿着下面那杆枪逼迫他开火流星，一个柔弱无比的枪刃顿时跪在了机工那杆枪下。  
枪刃不想跟机工说话，除了上床的时候他们总是在沉迷各自的武器，尤其沉迷机械的机工，干自己还没干机械有劲。  
今天他们不是一时兴起，离开了工房，一把武器都没有带到房间里来。有时候干到兴起，机工会使用一些冰冷的器械让枪刃缴械投降，枪刃对此不以为然，都是做爱，跟谁不一样。久而久之机工也明白了这类“3p”并不能让三个“人”都快乐，他还没想把机油抹进枪刃体内，但是明显枪刃不会答应这么干。  
“来吧，第二轮。”  
机工抽出手指，勃起的阴茎顶住了枪刃的穴口，一手抓着枪刃的腰，一手揉捏着他的屁股，那些精液也不再流出来了。  
枪刃再次闷哼一声，肚里的精液让他稍有不适，可是他的屁股实在想要一把枪进来捣鼓，管他是机工还是机工的枪。像肠胃不好还要大肆饮酒的酒鬼一样，他的屁股向机工撅起来了。后入就后入吧，枪刃揉着自己的肚子又摸到自己的阴茎，随意撸了几下——意思意思，主要高潮还得靠机工把他插射。  
机工抓着他的屁股和腰，很轻易就顶进去了，在枪械上，他们总有点相似。  
机工不屑温柔顾人的做爱，枪刃追求一击即中的快感，缠缠绵绵的情话和动作从来没有在他们之中出现过，只在他们对待各自的武器上出现过。  
机工很快就进入状态了，他想操枪刃操得紧。平日精密的机械不允许他大手大脚毛毛糙糙去行动，但是在枪刃这里他几乎要把对待精密机械产生的压抑返给枪刃。一个齿轮，一颗螺丝都不允许他粗暴对待，而枪刃这里可以，防护职业的承受能力很强，这点让机工非常满意。实在不行，伪装会不会？  
枪刃撸了几把自己的阴茎就停下来了，机工撞得他大叫出声，发硬的阴茎已经开始流着少许汁水了。撑着床的两手枪刃也不打算撑了，他趴伏下来，上一次高潮被墙磨蹭发红的后背以漂亮的曲线展现在机工面前。后背已经不是很红了，但是机工用力一顶之后，也跟着枪刃俯下身来，两只手握住了枪刃的脖子，嘴唇轻轻磨着枪刃的后背，继续粗暴的运动。  
枪刃被机工这一顶撞得难受，胃似乎都在害怕，他小声的骂了一句，又合着机工的节奏呻吟。他感觉到脖子的那双手，自己也把一只手覆盖上去了。后穴的快感在碾压着他，他也不顾机工握着他的脖子想干啥，光是被枪顶着就爽了，尽管有时候会有被顶到内脏移位的错觉，可是在床上机工从来没拿他怎么样，他们各持所需，用自己和对方都认可的方式做爱。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
枪刃感觉脖子上的手一紧，啪的一下，很快啊，机工手背就红了。也就仅限这一下，机工的枪没有停，枪刃的身体爽到在抽搐，没有太多力气再去管机工了，他不认可机工掐他脖子的行为，后穴狠狠地收缩了一下。  
机工被这一下弄得生疼，反而更加用力操进去了，那些无法发泄在精密机械上令人狂暴的破坏欲，此时他全部都想发泄给枪刃。他知道枪刃爽得没心思管他，自己身下这具身体颤抖不止，但是做爱不能太干燥，交合处不能，情趣也不能。  
“不太够……嗯……哈……”  
机工差点就要控制不住自己了，但是他还想看枪刃开超火流星的样子。在普通迷宫中，枪刃一旦开了这个，脸上的得意就止不住了，他喜欢看优雅美丽的治疗职业手忙脚乱的样子，出了迷宫之后，枪刃笑得眼泪横流，百玩不厌。  
机工也想，想看枪刃开了超火流星之后的表情，还有被他操得眼泪横流的样子。刚才把人顶在墙上没能好好看清楚，这回得把人翻过来看清楚了。  
枪刃感觉机工停下了，动了这么久是不是累了，这就不行了就这就这？还没等他继续想下去，机工拔都不拔直接扛着他的腿强行给他翻了个身。体内的阴茎摩擦着内壁，枪刃哼啊了两声，原来是要换个体位，双腿习惯就架上了机工的双肩，他其实没什么力气，双腿抖得差点没架上去，还是机工两手一捞，顺便再把他用力拉向自己，因为翻身暂时分开的蛋又和枪刃的屁股结结实实的撞在了一起。  
枪刃被机工拉扯这么一下，阴茎就射了一小段精，滴落在枪刃腹部上，他自己被操得脑子都不会思考了，完全没意识到自己快要高潮了，身体只是在习惯性向机工渴求，连叫声都模糊起来。  
机工可不管枪刃在叫什么，反正不是拒绝他。  
机工抓着枪刃的阴茎，揉着他的龟头，还恶意在马眼上摩擦，他知道枪刃很有感觉，那后穴收缩得他也爽到了。枪刃瞪大眼睛，气都不顺了，但是他喜欢这种有点带痛的快感，机工的手搞得他的阴茎感受到了快感，后穴被插得也舒服，干脆他就只乱叫了。枪刃就这点对机工也很满意，该干的用力干，不喜欢的也不强迫他搞。  
顺便他也放弃思考了，没有感觉到机工什么时候放开了他的阴茎，两手抓上他的胸肌，来回揉捏着。  
反正也很舒服就对了。  
直到他快射了，胸口突然一疼才叫他回过神来，机工捏着他的乳头，在他耳边说什么。  
“超火流星好了吗？”  
枪刃顿时被操清醒了，他的身体又是一阵抽搐，阴茎射得机工和他自己肚子上满是精液，还在断断续续的冒着液体。他啊啊叫着，想摆脱机工在他耳边说话，身体又抖得不能自己，头反而朝向了机工，红眼喘息的样子让机工近距离看个爽。  
“我说，超火流星好了吧？”  
机工捏了捏枪刃的乳头，他有时候也会想着枪刃会不会突然像战士那样喷个奶，可能奶少点就是了。机工把玩了许久除了红肿之外没有其他变化的乳头之后终于放下了。他可从没停下对枪刃后穴的蹂躏，即使在枪刃高潮的时候。  
枪刃似乎听不到他说话，他沉浸在快感中。  
机工抓着枪刃的腰，更为用力的操干着。枪刃终于忍不住了，持续传来的快感让他高潮也没有休息喘息的机会，他准备向机工喊停的时候，机工一巴掌拍在他胸肌上，红色的掌印，逐渐变得火辣的皮肤，枪刃脱口而出的求饶变成了呻吟。  
“真的不考虑开个超火流星？事后给你自己极光的机会。”  
机工不耐烦了，他摸着枪刃还在断断续续射精的阴茎，指甲快掐进马眼了。  
枪刃只捕抓到了火流星的词，其他机工在说什么他完全没理解，但是意识里上次开了超火流星被机工顶在墙上操得不生不死的感觉让他有点后怕，然而后穴被迫承受越发狠厉的操干此时更让他难受。  
“啊——”  
枪刃身上起了超火流星的特效，他的阴茎被机工玩弄得受不住了，眼泪猛然流出，后穴痉挛着，机工爽得在他体内射了出来。  
很可惜这八秒也没能被枪刃好好利用。超火流星带来的副作用让他脆弱无比，何况今晚开了两次，机工再动一下他就要贫血似的晕过去了。机工不是诗人，没法给他唱一段光阴神的礼赞凯歌来缓解他的苦楚，机工只是一个无情的自嗨人，策动也没法减轻枪刃的虚弱感。  
“别……别动……”  
枪刃大口的喘着气，连吸进去的空气都想要了枪刃这条只有一血的脆弱的小命。他能感觉得到机工在他体内射精，但是难保不说机工不会像上次那样还继续做，只是这次他真的不行了，身体上的难受又让他流了不少泪。  
机工没动，只是当着枪刃的面吃了一口内丹，心里可怜着枪刃没有浴血，也打不出残暴弹，不然还能向其他做1的近战职业学一下一边做爱一边回复精力。  
枪刃瞪着眼睛看着机工吃内丹，眼睛更红了，眼泪也流得稀里哗啦的，然后才想起来自己还有个极光。  
机工看着他逐渐从虚弱转好的样子，突然就想好了明晚玩什么了，当然是勾引他给机工自己一个极光再骗他开超火流星。


End file.
